toystorymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is Pixar's first full length animated feature, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 22, 1995. It was directed by John Lasseter and written by Lasseter, Pete Docter, Joss Whedon, Andrew Stanton, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow. The film's music was written by Randy Newman. Toy Story is also the first film to be made entirely out of CGI. The film was so successful that a sequel titled Toy Story 2 was released. Eleven years later, another sequel titled Toy Story 3 was released. Both sequels were hits and garnered critical acclaim similar to the first. Leading up to the third film's premiere, as part of its promotion. Nine years later, another sequel titled Toy Story 4 will be released. Plot The film begins with a 6-year-old boy named Andy Davis playing with his toys, such as a Mr. Potato Head toy, a plastic dinosaur toy, and his favorite toy Sheriff Woody, a cowboy doll. He takes Woody into the living room and plays with him some more, with a short interruption talking to his mother about his birthday party later that day and the upcoming move to a new house. After playing with Woody, Andy starts helping his mother by carrying his baby sister Molly to her. While he is away, all of the toys come to life. The party makes all the toys extremely nervous, wondering if Andy will get a toy that will replace them. Woody sends the small green soldiers led by Sarge downstairs to spy on the party. At the end of the party, Ms. Davis pulls out a surprise gift from behind her, which turns out to be a Buzz Lightyear action figure in spaceship packaging. Andy and his friends run upstairs to open him and in his hurry Andy accidentally knocks Woody off the bed. They quickly leave, and the other toys welcome the newcomer. However, Buzz isn't aware that he is a piece of plastic, believing himself to be the actual Buzz Lightyear on a mission to save the universe from Emperor Zurg. The other toys take to him immediately, being impressed by his many features. Only Woody is unconvinced, showing jealousy towards Buzz, who might replace him as Andy's favorite toy. As time passes, Andy replaces many of his cowboy themed room decorations with space ones, making Woody's resentment to rise while Buzz tries to fix his "damaged spaceship". Sometime later, Ms. Davis takes Andy and Molly on a trip to the space-themed Pizza Planet restaurant. Andy asks if he can bring any toys, and she agrees to let him take one. Woody, knowing Andy will chooses Buzz, plans to trap him in a gap behind Andy's desk by using RC so Andy will not find him. However, the plan goes badly wrong and Woody accidentally knocks Buzz out the window by the lamp. When the other toys learn of Woody's actions, most of them think Woody tried to kill Buzz out of jealousy. They try to attack him, but Woody is rescued when Andy, unable to find Buzz, takes Woody on the trip instead. At a stop at a Dinoco gas station to refuel the car, Woody finds that Buzz grabbed hold of the family's minivan and is with them. After a conversation, the two toys begin to fight, knocking each other out of the minivan, and are left behind when it drives away. Woody convinces Buzz to hitch a lift on a Pizza Planet truck in order to return to Andy. Woody finds Andy there, but Buzz, still thinking he is a real space ranger, climbs into a toy crane game, thinking that it's a spaceship that will take him to Zurg's location. Woody goes in after him, but the two eventually are found by Sid Phillips, who lives next door to Andy and is known to torture and destroy toys just for fun. Left alone in Sid's room, Woody and Buzz come upon a group of mis-matched toys, the results of Sid's many experiments. Woody and Buzz react in fear, thinking that the mismatched toys are cannibals. Meanwhile, at Andy's house, the toys continue to look for Buzz in the bushes. But when Andy and his mother come home, Andy notices that Woody's gone. The other toys wonder what has become of the two. Some are worried for them while others express their hope that Woody has met a bad end. The next day, at Sid's house, Woody and Buzz, having been mistreated by Sid, try to escape, only to run into Sid's crazy Bull Terrier Scud. Eventually getting out of Sid's room, Buzz comes upon a television where he sees a commercial for the Buzz Lightyear line of toys. Watching it, he realizes that Woody was right about him: He was a toy this whole time, not a real space ranger. However, in denial, Buzz tries to fly out of a window by jumping off the guardrail of the stairs on the second floor, only to fall to the floor, losing his arm in the process. He is found by Sid's younger sister Hannah, who takes him away to put him in her tea party. Woody finally finds Buzz in Hannah's room, dressed as and attending a tea party. While Woody formulates a plan of escape, Buzz is too depressed to care. When Woody throws a string of Christmas tree lights across the way to the toys in Andy's room, Buzz refuses to back him up; Woody tries to use Buzz's detached arm in a desperate attempt to convince Andy's toys that Buzz is with him, but when they see through this act, they take it as evidence that Woody truly did murder Buzz and leave him in disgust. The Mutant Toys return and swarm over Buzz, and Woody finds that they have repaired him. However, before Woody can make friends with them, Sid returns with his new acquisition: A firework rocket. He decides to blow up Woody with it, but cannot find him as Woody hides in a milk crate. Sid then decides to blow up Buzz instead but is stymied by rainfall. He unknowingly traps Woody in the crate by putting a heavy toolbox on top, a plans to go ahead in the morning. Overnight, Woody tries get Buzz to help him escape however is Buzz is still depressed that he's only a toy. Woody tries to convince him that being a toy and is much better than being a Space Ranger, and Andy still thinks he's the best thing in world. Buzz doesn't know why Andy would want him, and Woody explains while coming to terms with his own feelings of resentment Why would Andy want you?! Look at you! You're a Buzz Lightyear. Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your helmet does that... that whoosh thing. You are a Cool toy... as a matter of fact you're too cool. I mean -- I mean what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure? As Woody sadly states that he should be the one taped to Sid's rocket, Buzz looks at his boot where Andy has signed his name, helping his realize how much Andy loves him and how being a toy isn't too bad. The two try to escape and Buzz accidentally knocks down the toolbox on Woody is crushed, when trying to get the milk crate off of him. Unfortunately, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz out to blow him up, leaving Woody alone in the room. Even worse, Andy and his family are getting ready to move, with Andy depressed over having seemingly lost Woody and Buzz having only been able to find Buzz's cardboard spaceship and his cowboy hat. Woody calls out to the Mutant Toys to tell them a plan to escape. After a daring escape through the house and past Scud, Woody and the mutants end up in the yard with Sid. They decide to break the rules and they allow Sid to see that they can move on their own. Woody even speaks to him through his voicebox, telling him that his toys are sick of being tortured, then with his own voice tells him to play nice. This freaks Sid out and he runs into the house screaming, where his sister frightens him with her new doll Sally. Now freed from Sid, Woody and Buzz try to catch Andy's moving van just as it is pulling away from the house. After saying farewell to the Mutant Toys, a harrowing chase follows, with Scud chasing them and Andy's toys not helping, since they still think that Woody intentionally got rid of Buzz. Luckily, Woody and Buzz get rid of Scud and the other toys finally see that Woody was telling the truth. Eventually, with the help of RC and strategic use of Sid's rocket, Woody and Buzz return to Andy, whose mother assumes they were in the car all along. At Christmas, we see a scene similar to the birthday party, with the toys less worried about the new ones. Mr. Potato Head is pleased to find out that Molly has been given a new Mrs. Potato Head. When discussing being replaced by a new toy, Woody poses the question to Buzz, The answer comes in the form of Andy's first present, a puppy. Voice Cast Main Article See: Toy Story Cast Credits * Tom Hanks: Woody * Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear * Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head * Jim Varney: Slinky Dog * Wallace Shawn: Rex * John Ratzenberger: Hamm * Annie Potts: Bo Peep * John Morris: Andy Davis * Erik von Detten: Sid Phillips * R. Lee Ermey: Sarge * Sarah Freeman: Hannah Phillips * Laurie Metcalf: Ms. Davis * Joe Ranft: Lenny Goofs See Mistakes found in Pixar films Production Toy Story began its life as an extension of Pixar's short Tin Toy, which featured Tinny, a mechanical drummer who tries to find his way in a baby's play room. The original plot called for Tinny to butt heads with a ventriloquist's dummy. Ultimately, Tinny was found to be too immobile for the storyline and he was developed as a, first named Lunar Larry, but eventually becoming Buzz Lightyear. Woody's character was gradually made more edgy during production, at the suggestion of Jeffrey Katzenberg. After this decision garnered an overall negative response, the character was reverted back to his former state of having good intentions, but a lot of pride. Reception Critical Toy Story has received universal critical acclaim since its release in 1995. It holds an average 9/10 on Rotten Tomatoes and 92/100 on Metacritic. Time named it the 8th best film of 1995. In 2003 it was ranked 'the greatest animated movie of all time' by the Online Film Critics Society. More recently, famous movie director Terry Gilliam praised the film and said it's Box Office Toy Story was the number one movie of the year in 1995 (beating), according to Box Office Mojo. It opened the day before Thanksgiving and made almost $10 million on Wednesday and Thursday, plus another $29 million over the weekend. It was the number one film for its first 3 weekends, and then again the last weekend of December. During its theatrical run it grossed $191.8 million domestically and $362 million worldwide. At the time it was the third highest-grossing animated film, behind The Lion King and Aladdin. Rating Although this film was rated G in the United States, it was rated PG in the United Kingdom most likely due to violence and the ordeal in his film. Gallery Posters International Titles UkrainianToyStory.PNG|Ukrainian logo TaiwaneseToystory.PNG|Taiwanese logo IsraeliToystory.PNG|Israeli logo JapaneseToystory.PNG|Japanese logo RussianToystory.PNG|Russian logo CroatianToyStory.PNG|Croatian logo ChineseToyStory.PNG|Chinese logo BulgarianToySttory.PNG|Bulgarian logo Clips File:Toy_Story_Special_Edition_(1995)_-_Clip_The_Claw|The Claw File:Toy_Story_Special_Edition_(1995)_-_Clip_To_Infinity_And_Beyond|To Infinity and Beyond File:Toy_Story_Special_Edition_(1995)_-_Clip_Buzz_Lightyear|Buzz Lightyear File:Toy_Story_Special_Edition_(1995)_-_Clip_Gift_Recon|Gift Recon Sequels and Spin-offs Sequels Four years later, Toy Story was followed by a sequel titled Toy Story 2 which was released in theaters November 13th 1999. Eleven more later, Toy Story was followed by a second sequel titled Toy Story 3 which was released in theatres and 3D June 18th 2010. Tom Hanks,Tim Allen, Wallace Shawn, John Ratzenberger, Don Rickles, John Morris, Laurie Metcalf, R. Lee Ermey and Jeff Pidgeon reprise their roles of their characters in both sequels. Annie Potts and Jim Varney also reprised their roles of Bo Peep and Slinky Dog in TS2, althought in TS3, Bo was written out of the story (althought she made a brief cameo during opening of TS3). As for Slinky Dog, because of Jim Varney's Death one year after the release of TS2, He was voiced by Blake Clark in TS3. There is a possiblity that Toy Story might see a third sequel, however Pixar doesn't have any plans for such a film yet. Althought Tom Hanks and Tim Allen have also signed on to reprise their roles of Woody and Buzz for a fourth Toy Story film. Spin-Offs One Year after Toy Story was released, there were CBS shorts called Toy Story Treats. In 2000, Pixar released a Buzz Lightyear TV Show titled Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2-D animated spin-off TV series) which aired 2000-2001 and a movie called Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins released direct-to-video 2000. In 2011 and 2012, Pixar released three shorts film that follow the events of TS3 titled Toy Story Toons. ''The first one titled ''Hawaiian Vacation was released in theatres and 3D June 24th 2011 with Cars 2. ''The second one, ''Small Fry was released in thaetres November 23rd 2011 with The Muppets. The third one, Partysaurus Rex ''was released in theatres and 3D September 14th 2012 with the 3D-re-release of ''Finding Nemo. Plus ''Woody, Buzz, Rex and Mr. Potato Head have recently appeared in a Halloween special titled ''Toy Story of Terror. Merchandise Promotion Toy Story had a large promotion prior to its release, leading to numerous tie-ins with the movie, including images on food packaging. A variety of merchandise was released during the film's theatrical run and its initial VHS release including toys, clothing, and shoes, among other things. When an action figure for Buzz Lightyear and Sheriff Woody was created it was initially ignored by retailers. However, after over 250,000 figures were sold for each character prior to the movie's release, demand continued to expand, eventually reaching over 25 million units sold by 2007. Video games There were several video games based on Toy Story, including: *''Toy Story'' for the Sega Genesis, Super Nintendo Entertainment System and PC. *''Toy Story'' for the Game Boy *''Toy Story Racer'' for the Sony PlayStation *''Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure'' features a Toy Story portion. There were also some "activity" titles released by Disney for the PC and Mac: *''Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story'' *''Disney's Activity Center: Toy Story'' All these titles are significant, because Pixar created original animations for all of them, including fully animated sequences for the PC titles Main Characters * Woody (the main protagonist). * Buzz Lightyear (the deuteragonist) * Sid Phillips (the main antagonist) Category:Movies Category:Toy Story Productions